Act of depression
by Willnira
Summary: No quería estar aquí, quería estar con el...InuKag. Porque las mejores historias de amor son las más tristes.


**Act of depression **

_Me creen rica para ser dueña de Inuyasha? Ha, me cago de la risa si la respuesta es si. C:_

**Summary: **No quería estar aquí, quería estar con el...InuKag. Porque las mejores historias de amor son las más tristes.

_Aclaraciones:_

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

ONE-SHOT!

_"Soy un pequeño punto en este insignificante mundo"_

El furioso movimiento del viento eran gritos desesperados al momento en que tocaban las ventanas, las ramas crujientes de los árboles creando figuras terroríficas. Pronto esto iba a terminar, se dijo la adolescente con una forma cansada de caminar, siempre acababa.

No hubo una cálida mirada que pudiera formarse en su rostro, ni siquiera un abrazo cálido hacia ella. Solo estaban los ruidos que el viento provocaba, el rastro de la luna se convertía en la única luz que ella podía querer. Llevaba así más de dos meses, exactamente antes y después de ese incidente caminando por esas frías y húmedas calles como si ella no fuera nada. Y de hecho no era nada.

Tosió mientras el humo salía de su boca sin temor a que luego se evaporara, estaba haciendo tanto frío que se podía ver su aliento. Metió sus manos dentro de esa chamarra ligera que se encontraba usando, no tenía frío de hecho ya había dejado de sentir todos esas incomodidades que los seres humanos aprenden a sentir. Caminar era lo único que la hacía sentir libre, sentir el viento helado por todo su rostro. Su nariz rojiza debido al terrible frío, eso era lo más cercano al paraíso de lo que podría estar, estaba mintiendo. Lo más cercano al paraíso fue cuando estaba con su mejor amigo, no el no entraba en la sección de mejores amigos aunque el no correspondía sus sentimientos juntos pasaban el mejor tiempo posible. Y daba todo cuando lo tocaba porque ella acariciaba esas manos cuando el entraba en alguna pelea.

Levanto su rostro hacía el cielo, definitivamente sería una noche extremadamente larga. No quería ir a casa, huía de ese infierno llamado casa. Sabía que algún día iba a dejar de sufrir pero no encontraba ese momento adecuado sabía que todo terminaría rápido pero las cosas ya no funcionaban así para ella; cuando estaba con el siempre sonreía y escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el decía, posiblemente no era la mejor compañía que el podía darle pero estaba conforme de tener a alguien que la comprendía.

Recordaba el día en que lo había conocido un seis de enero, hace más de dos años. Los recuerdos que ella tenía eran como si estuvieran tatuados a su piel, las risas que habían compartido. Había experimentado los primeros celos...

Entro a una tienda, iba a ser una noche demasiado normal. Con la luz de la luna al final, compró dos botellas de vino tenía dinero que había juntado de su trabajo anterior y lo iba a gastar como una adolescente normal, no necesitaba enseñar la credencial su rostro que ahogaba el grito de la necesidad estaba muy bien enmarcado. Pagó y se retiro como el ser oscuro e inadecuado que era.

Dos meses atrás ella estaría corriendo al departamento de el, para comentarle algún mal trato que le había dado su padre y el la hubiera consolado. ¿Ahora? Ahora ya no tenía nada, no tenía que perder ni que ganar, era débil y estaba perdida entre lo irracional y la demencia.

_La historia de él y ella._

Fue hace dos años, ella tenía quince. Había estado escapando de casa y el único lugar que se le ocurrió fue ir debajo de ese puente viejo. Había ido a ver las estrellas, y después de perder el tiempo suficiente regresaría a casa, normalmente ese lugar siempre estaba solo pero no esa noche. Esa bella e inmaculada noche la iba a compartir con un desconocido, no dijo nada continuo sentada viendo todas las estrellas brillar de manera impactante, sentía que sus ojos se volvían locos de ver tan hermosas estrellas.

Y el estaba fumando sus cigarrillos de manera fina, solo había visto a su padre fumar, y a un par de compañeros con los que salía a divertirse. Pero no siempre. El fumaba como si sus dedos dependieran de ese cigarrillo, al sacar el humo sentía que estaba traspasándoselo a una mujer invisible por medio de ese beso, y sintió envidia. Sus ojos dorados la habían hechizado desde esa noche, ellos dos sin compartir alguna palabra. Y así fue, por varios días había asistido para oler el humor gracioso del cigarro, y para escucharlo suspirar. A veces el hablaba, eran compañeros para observar la galaxia que se formaba ante sus ojos.

No le dio miedo hablar con el, no le dio miedo saber que el podía ser algún asesino. No, a ella le agrado esa aura oscura que emitía.

-¿Es bonito, verdad?-Fue lo primero que el le dijo en su quinto día. Ella ya no estaba conforme con compartirle su espacio si no iban a hablar de algo-

-Si...-Murmuró con sus ojos tristes mientras soltaba un hermoso suspiro, fue una plática breve y corte. Pocas presentaciones, y sin saberlo ya se encontraban riendo y hablando de sus problemas-

Pero ella confundió todo, y había creído que el estaba interesada en ella. Solo era una chiquilla, que ni sabía distinguir si la amaban o la odiaban. Se sintió traicionada cuando el trajo a su novia a ver el espectáculo, le dijo cosas horribles y el simplemente se sintió terrible.

-Lo siento...-Había dicho con su masculina voz-¿Encontraremos un mejor lugar para nosotros, de acuerdo?-Le había dicho-

Se habían visto una vez más, y buscaron por bellos lugares en los cuales conversar y mantener de compañía el silencio. Regresaba a altas horas de la noche solo porque se quedaba conversando con el, y sus padres jamás habían sospechado eso. Admiraba a Inuyasha ¿Cómo olvidar el hombre de la persona que la había rescatado de esa soledad? Era dos años mayor a ella, y sabía de todo.

Al cumplir más de ocho meses de amistad ella continuaba hablándole con tacto, hasta que el se entero de que su padre era un alcohólico, y su madre simplemente se prostituía porque su padre ebrio no le daba el placer, el solo sonrió y le dijo "Tranquila, puedes venir a mi departamento cuando las cosas se pongan feas" La verdad es que de el casi no sabía nada. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Si sabía algo, su cumpleaños era en Junio, le gustaba mucho el chocolate. Odiaba las cosas que estaban demasiado calientes, y dos veces se quedo a vivir en su departamento fue imposible dormir porque todo olía a el.

Olía a lo rudo que podía ser la vida. Cuando el fumaba, veía el humo gris que formaba figuras de lo más extrañas, el tocaba la guitarra la toco para ella cuando llegaba totalmente molesta a su departamento y se quedaba dormida en su regazo. El le decía de manera suave "Pagare las deudas de mi madre con esta guitarra"...

Al año y medio le confeso sus sentimientos, pero desgraciadamente el solo la veía como una hermana pequeña. Y el había dejado de tener novias para dedicarse a consolarla cuando estaba demasiado deprimida, jamás le dijo que fuera con sus amigos porque posiblemente esos amigos no la entendían, no sabían nada de ella. E ignoraba que a veces se cortaba para sentir que estaba viva.

Y el adoraba la determinación que ella le brindaba para decirle "te quiero" de la forma más alegre que el había escuchado eso. Y jamás la aparto de el.

Pero tiempo se encargo de apartarlos.

Y ahora, ella estaba allí en un lugar oscuro sintiéndose el ser más repugnante que pudiera existir, ella solo quería que el mundo la viera. Sonrió, cuando lo helado de ese vino entraba por su garganta para darle el toque fuerte que ella necesitaba...No quería ir a casa. Eso se repetía mentalmente, y ella al estar cerca de Inuyasha podía probar el sabor de lo que se sentía estar vivía, y ella podía respirar la vida que el desprendía la forma en que luchaba por sobrevivir en este momento tan cruel. Pero el tiempo le recordó que todo lo bueno alguna vez debe acabar.

Dos meses atrás el tiempo le recordó eso, le recordó para que jamás se confiara de nuevo en las personas. Qué jamás creyera que iba a estar cerca de alguien alguna vez, que no creyera cuando prometieran que iban a estar por siempre juntos.

-_"Porque entre más rápido hubiera terminado, hubiera sido mejor"-_Recitó la adolescente mentalmente mientras tiraba la botella vacía en el piso, abrió la segunda mientras luego volvía a beber con desesperado. A veces todo estaba hecho simplemente para ser triste y descuidado, así como ella. Había dejado la escuela, no había visto a sus mentados amigos y ellos no fueron a verla a su casa para saber si estaba bien.-

Dos meses, recordó brutalmente lo que había sucedido dos meses. Había llegado al departamento de Inuyasha, y había tocado por más de quince minutos. Salió un vecino molesto y le dijo la realidad, le dijo que el había muerto de alguna sobredosis. Huyo esa noche, no supo que hacer. Lloró, lloró y lloró porque todo fuera mentira ahora no tendría a quien amar. No tendría quien la escuchará, y prácticamente se había hecho otra mujer. Una peor y descuidada. Dejo que su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, estaba tan ebria que apenas y reconocía su sombra.

Saco de su pantalón su navaja de la buena suerte, y se quito el suéter. ¿Qué más daba? Averiguo donde estaba la tumba de Inuyasha, no había flores. Escaló esas paredes, ahorita nada le evitaba que necesitaba ser escuchada, se raspo sus rodillas y al final llegó donde decía la lápida "Inuyasha Taisho" Se sentó y observó con frío esa tumba. Deseaba estar abajo con el.

-No te quiero extrañar todas las noches-Susurró como si estuviera recitando alguna poseía-Daba lo que fuera por nuestras pocas y cortas caricias...-Volvió a decir mientras su rostro bajaba lentamente le daba vergüenza que el la viera así. Destrozada.-Siempre quise que el mundo me viera...-Susurró mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran de manera cruel a su regazo-Y siempre creí que el mundo éramos tu y yo...Pero el mundo jamás me iba a aceptar como tu lo hiciste-Y decir esto dolía, siempre le decía cosas bonitas. Siempre que estaba ebria y no podía creer en nadie-No puedo hacer que estas lágrimas dejen de caer...-Las lágrimas caían a borbotones y algunas evitaban que su visión se hiciera torpe-Siempre quise una vida como en la de las películas-Soltó una risa irónica mientras volvía a agachar aun más su rostro-Pero supongo que yo necesitaba sangrar para sentirme viva...-Y esto no iba a acabar-¡Quiero estar contigo! No fue en esta vida, no fue hoy, no fue hace dos meses...-Y estalló de nuevo en el llanto-

Cortó sus brazos con esa navaja, sintiendo lo frío que era cortarse. Experimentar esas cortadas por más de diez veces, cortarse de nuevo de la forma en que el le había dicho que dejara de hacerlo.

-Solo...Quiero estar contigo-Y la depresión hizo presencia, la sangre brotaba y manchaba el suelo y su ropa. Quiso cortarse más profundo, nadie la iba a detener. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia, y eso era bueno_-"Ya no quiero que el mundo sepa quien soy, solo quiero que sepas tu quien soy"_-Pensó antes de desangrarse-

Nadie sabía combatir las lágrimas mejor que ella, nadie sabía lo que era cortarse para sentirse vivo. El en esos dos meses no la había tocado, ni la había abrazado. Había estado esperando el momento en que pudiera quererse para poder querer a Kagome¿Cómo querer a alguien si no te quieres a ti mismo? Perdió dos años, y definitivamente desperdicio su vida en las drogas.

Inuyasha Taisho. Había estado peleando con todos, y entonces decidió hacerse cargo de ella. Cuando era pequeño siempre estaba teniendo un miedo que se sentía a millones kilómetros de distancias, las drogas fue lo que lo castigo de sus pecados por intentar discutir contra todos. ¡El murió porque quiso hacerlo!

Y de todas las mujeres que iban a morir para estar con el, solo hubo una. Una mujer con la vida más cansada y detestable de todas, Kagome Higurashi.

La muchacha que con sus problemas le dio a entender que no era el único con la peor vida.

"Lo siento" Quiso decirle cerca de su oído por haber sido un cobarde y haber tenido una sobredosis, pero ahora que Kagome había visto pasar su vida pasar en sus ojos como una televisión estaba seguro de que se lo iba a poder decir una vez más.

El frío penetro ese inerte cuerpo. En ese día helado fue cuando Kagome murió.

Cortadas que destrozaron sus venas, y lágrimas que no limpiaban sus pecados...

Ella vio la luz. Y la cruzo porque sabía que si no consiguió el amor de Inuyasha estando viva al menos lo iba a conseguir estando muerta.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Solo es un one-shot. :D hahaha espero que les guste n.n

_"No tengo propósitos para seguir viviendo"_

atte:

willnira


End file.
